1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extendable garment hangers and more particularly pertains to a new garment hanger with extendable shoulder wings for permitting adjustable lengthening and shortening of the span between the shoulder wings of a garment hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extendable garment hangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, extendable garment hangers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garment hangers include U. S.Pat. No. 5,082,152; U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,199; U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,079; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,114; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,313; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,562.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new garment hanger with extendable shoulder wings. The inventive device includes a mast member having upper and lower ends, and a longitudinal axis extending between the upper and lower ends. A hook upwardly extends from the upper end of the mast member. A pair of elongate arms outwardly extend from the mast member adjacent the lower end of the mast member. A pair of shoulder wings are provided each having a proximal end and a distal end. The proximal end of each of the shoulder wings has an elongate bore therein. One of the arms is inserted into the elongate bore of one of the shoulder wings. Another of the arms is inserted into the elongate bore of another of the shoulder wings.
In these respects, the garment hanger with extendable shoulder wings according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting adjustable lengthening and shortening of the span between the shoulder wings of a garment hanger.